Find $A^2$, where $A$ is the sum of the absolute values of all roots of the following equation:
\[x = \sqrt{19} + \frac{91}{{\sqrt{19}+\frac{91}{{\sqrt{19}+\frac{91}{{\sqrt{19}+\frac{91}{{\sqrt{19}+\frac{91}{x}}}}}}}}}.\]
Let $f(x) = \sqrt{19} + \frac{91}{x}.$ Then the given equation says \[x = f(f(f(f(f(x))))). \quad (*)\]Notice that any root of $x = f(x)$ is also a root of $(*),$ since if $x = f(x),$ then replacing $x$ with $f(x)$ four times gives \[x = f(x) = f(f(x)) = f(f(f(x))) = f(f(f(f(x)))) = f(f(f(f(f(x))))).\]In fact, the roots of $x = f(x)$ are the only roots of $(*).$ This is because, upon expanding both equations, they become quadratics in $x,$ so they both have exactly two roots for $x.$

Thus, it suffices to solve $x = f(x),$ or \[x = \sqrt{19} + \frac{91}{x} \implies x^2 - x\sqrt{19} - 91 = 0.\]By the quadratic formula, we have \[x = \frac{\sqrt{19}\pm \sqrt{19 + 4 \cdot 91} }{2} = \frac{\sqrt{19} \pm\sqrt{383}}{2}.\]The root $\frac{\sqrt{19}-\sqrt{383}}{2}$ is negative (while the other root is positive), so the sum of the absolute values of the roots is \[A = \frac{\sqrt{19}+\sqrt{383}}{2}-\frac{\sqrt{19}-\sqrt{383}}{2} = \sqrt{383}.\]The answer is $A^2 = \boxed{383}.$